The labyrinth that never died
by Annabeth Jackson33
Summary: A newcomer Erin, who is a clear sighted mortal girl, Rachel the oracle, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason go on a dangerous quest through the labyrinth. Treachery deeper than the pits of Tarturas will arrive. Will the five make it? Or will their efforts be in vain?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Percy, Annabeth, and other Percy Jackson characters go to... Rick Riordan!**

**Authors note: Please, it is my first time. Tell me what you think, but don't say mean stuff.**

**Review!**

**Here it is...**

Chapter 1, Erin

Erin's heart was beating in her chest so loudly she thought people all the way to China could hear it. Apparently, Percy, who was standing next to her, didn't hear it. "So," Erin said nervously. "Where are you taking me on this sunny day?" Percy smiled and answered her, "I want you to meet my demigod girlfriend Annabeth. Since you already know about the greek gods and how they exist, I figured it wouldn't do any... harm to let you meet my girlfriend." As soon as Percy said those words, a blue mercedes pulled up in the apartment's parking lot. Out stepped a teenage girl with blond curly hair tied in a ponytail, a blue Camp Half-Blood tee shirt, and skinny jeans. "Hey Seaweed Brain!" She called. "Hi Annabeth." Percy smiled. Annabeth walked over to Percy and gave him a hug and a kiss. Then she said, "You told me to come here today and meet a clear sighted mortal." Erin walked over and answered Annabeth's statement. "I'm the "clear sighted mortal" nice to meet you. By the way, I'm Erin and your Annabeth." Annabeth nodded her head. "I think we have to report to Chiron. He'll want to know about this. And, I need to tell you something privately and alone." Annabeth said to Percy. "Sure Wise Girl." Annabeth motioned toward Erin. "Hop in." She said. Erin climbed in to the backseat while Annabeth and Percy were at the front. _Do not mess up in front of Annabeth and Percy Erin. Do not mess up in front of Annabeth and Percy Erin. _Erin thought over and over. Annabeth kept on glancing back at her again and again. When she said something to Percy who was at the drivers seat, he shook his head. "Listen guys," Erin said. "I know I'm being rude, but what are you guys talking about? If it's about me not saying thank you, or me hanging out with Percy-" Annabeth laughed. "Nah, of course it's not about those stuff. It's about another clear sighted mortal that's quite like you Erin." Erin instantly felt relieved. "So, will I meet that mortal?" She questioned. "Of course. You'll be meeting Rachel Dare, our oracle, with the spirit of Delphi inside her." Annabeth said. Erin felt confused. _Oracle? Spirit of Delphi? Rachel Dare? Chiron? It seems like Percy didn't tell me about anything exept gods and monsters. _She thought privately. "Oh, don't be nervous." Annabeth happily said. "Everyone is nice at camp, exept for the Ares cabin." "Hop out, we'll be walking from now." Percy cut in. "Dragon!" Erin yelped. Percy laughed. "That's only Peleus, our guard dragon. Don't worry, he's not going to harm you since we are here." Percy took Erin's hand and stepped inside the magical boundries of Camp Half-Blood. "Theres alot of demigods here," Erin remarked. "Alot of demigods? Of course. Though, not all of them are Greek, some are Roman coming to visit." Annabeth told her. "Romans? I thought Romans hated the Greeks." Erin felt even more confused. Annabeth and Percy didn't have time to answer since Chiron came over. "Whose this mortal?" He asked Annabeth and Percy, searching their eyes for an explanation. "Ah, I see. A clear sighted mortal girl. I assume... yes, yes, of course she'll be meeting Rachel." He said. _Wow, _Erin thought _That centaur who Annabeth and Percy call Chiron can read minds! _Too late. Chiron looked at her. "Oh yes," he said. "I can read minds very well. Why don't we take you to meet Rachel, our Oracle."


	2. Chapter 2, Rachel

**Disclaimer All characters go to rick riordan, blah blah blah.**

**Please review!**

**Here it is...**

Chapter 2, Rachel

Rachel starred at Erin. "So… You're the clear sighted mortal that Percy has been talking about?" Rachel asked. "Um… yeah, By the way, on the car ride to here, Annabeth said something about you carrying the spirit of Delphi inside you?" Erin answered. "I am the Oracle, of course, so, the spirit of Delphi, who tells prophecies lives inside me. In other words, a crazy prophecy telling spirit lives inside me and it's name is Delphi. Any other questions?" Erin shook her head as if she was saying, "no." "Good." Chiron the centaur cantered in and nodded his head approvingly. "I see that you met Rachel, our oracle." _Erin, Oh my goodness! Delphi, you have given me the answer! Erin shall be our guide. Erin shall lead the quest among the unknown labyrinth that never died! _Rachel barely was able to contain her excitement. So she blurted out, "Mr. Chiron, a couple of weeks ago, the spirit of Delphi talked to me in a dream. He/she said that a clear sighted mortal will guide us through the unknown labyrinth. But if I'm correct, the labyrinth is gone, since Daedalus is dead." Chiron looked up into the cloudless, clear, blue sky. "I've heard rumors," he muttered. "That the Labyrinth didn't die. Now, the Delphi told you about the Labyrinth. Holy Hephaestus! The Labyrinth didn't die. I have a feeling it's time for us to go to Hephaestus's workshop. He will have some explaining to do. And for now, my dear Erin, why don't we get you changed." _I'll have to talk to Annabeth and Percy. I have a feeling it'll be a quest, the first quest of it's kind, mortal and demigod working together. _Rachel bounded out of her cave, and walked towards Percy's cabin. She knocked on the seashell door. "Come in!" Percy's voice yelled. A strong scent of sea air wafted into Rachel's nose. "Hi Rachel!" Annabeth said. "Whats up?" Rachel sighed. "A bit of boy is rubbing off on you, Annabeth. Anyways, I'm here to discuss our future quest with that mortal girl-Erin." "Quest? Erin? Tell me Rachel, where did you get this... news." Percy asked her. Rachel took a deep breath and started, "A couple of weeks ago, I had a dream about the spirit of Delphi talking to me." Rachel had grabbed Annabeth's and Percy's full attention. "Go on," They said together. Rachel countinued, "Well, the spirit of Delphi told me that you guys, me and Erin would go on a quest to find the secrets of the Labyrinth, bring it back to Camp Half-Blood, so that we could be undestructable. Before, I thought that the Labyrinth already died, but Chiron told me it didn't. It only disappeared for a second, crushing the Titan's army. After that, it reformed and became stronger. Daedalus said something about the Labyrinth being connected to his life force, I don't know why, but the Labyrinth didn't die when Daedalus did." Percy swallowed hard. "So your saying, we go on a quest with Erin, but your a mortal too, why can't you lead us?" Rachel smiled. "I'm the Oracle. I'm not a mortal anymore, at least not a normal one. I'm just like you guys, I won't be able to see the light anymore, the light leading to the secret of the Labyrinth." "That makes sense," Annabeth answered nervously. "But, if the Labyrinth is still there, why didn't Gaea and her forces use it?" Rachel instantly put her finger to her lips. "Shhhh. Gaea and her forces _are _using it. They just don't have Ariadne's string, or a mortal's eye to help. If only we could destroy the Labyrinth by stealing the secret, Gaea forces, at least some of them, will be captured in the _real _dying Labyrinth." Percy looked confused. "Look Rachel, all of the things you said make a lot of sense, but why didn't the Labyrinth die? It was conncected to Daedalus's life force, and Daedalus died. Why didn't the Labyrinth die?" "I don't know Percy, but I think we'll find out, no matter if we want to find out or not." Rachel said, still looking around the Poseidon cabin, as if expecting Gaea's army to pop out of nowhere. "Well," Annabeth said, "Why don't we look around for Erin, so we can share with her this shocking news. Rachel and Percy nodded. "Let's head to the Big House, Chiron's probaly with her. Erin, here we come!"


	3. Authors note

**Forgot to say this but... On my profile page, they'll be updates on when the next chapters going to come out, and sometimes it comes out earlier, so keep checking! By the way, just click ****_Annabeth Jackson _****and poof! Your in my profile**

**~Annabeth Jackson33**


	4. Chapter 3, Erin

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan, blah, blah, blah,**

**Authors note: ****_none_**

**Review please!**

**Here it is…..**

Chapter 3, Erin

When she heard the news Annabeth, Percy, and Rachel had to tell her, Erin felt like her head was going to explode. The Greeks, centaurs, demigods, quests, and now and a never dying labyrinth, it was to much for one day. "Guys, I'm starting to wonder…." Erin started. Rachel looked over Erin carefully, as if inspecting one slightly used mortal. "Are you ready for the quest?" Rachel asked her. "Because, we'll be leaving at dawn, tomorrow." Erin face, if possible, looked even more confused, shocked, and tired. "T-tomorrow?" She asked. Percy face fell. He turned over to Erin. "So Erin, back at the apartment, you've been telling me that you've been seeing things in your dreams. Usually, for a mortal, if you have demigod dreams, your part of something…. Big." Percy said the word 'big' like it might have more than one meaning. "Guys, I don't know about this quest and everything. You said we'll leave tomorrow at dawn. I didn't even get over the Greek demigod thing, I don't know if I'll be able to handle a quest." Percy looked at Erin with an expression nobody could read. His voice was as cold as the deep-sea water, he said, "Look here Erin, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning at dawn, with, or without you. Mortals." With that, he spun around, checked the time on the clock, and said, "Time for me to teach sword-play, see you guys tonight." And he left the Big House. _Oh jeez. _Erin thought. _I did wonderful work today! I also just made one of the most powerful demigods in the world mad at me. I'll show those Greeks & Romans that me, a regular mortal can do just as much as those demigods! _Chiron looked at her with a pained expression. "I'm sorry about Percy. He's…. well, tired I guess. Come Erin, let me get a couple of campers to show you around." With that, Chiron stood up to full Centaur form, took Erin's hand and walked to, outside the stuffy Big House.

Erin wasn't exactly feeling the love of Piper McLean showing her around the camp. When Erin saw here face, _What? A mortal to go on a dangerous quest? I'm much more experienced then a scrawny mortal. I should be on the quest, having fun with Rachel, Annabeth, and Percy. _Was written so clearly that she could of held up a sign saying those words. Erin inmediatley felt guilty. It wasn't _her _fault that she'd been chosen for this dangerous quest by a spirit name Delphi. It wasn't _her _fault that she could see through the mist. It wasn't _her _fault that she lived in a different world then most of her mortal friends-she lived in a world of mythology, full of gods, wars, and monsters. It didn't effect her like the way Erin thought it would, but, it just seemed to drain the energy out of her. Piper looked at her coldly. "So, your Erin? I'm Piper head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin." But her words said something different, like, _Since I'm head counselor, one of the seven from the great prophecy, I can fight with a dagger, and I can slice you to bits, mortal. _Yeah. Really terrifying. "Well, are you going to show me around the camp or not?" Asked Erin, trying to sound brave, but putting her hands up in surrender. Piper smirked. "Sure, just make sure to catch up, and you better known Greek mythology." Erin shrugged. Soon, Piper and Erin were at the Pegasus stables. "You know that pegasi over there?" Piper pointed Katopris, her dagger, to a beautiful, large, black, Pegasus. Erin nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Well," Piper paused. "That's Percy's pegasi Blackjack, so its off-limits to all other campers, including mortals." Piper looked at Erin harshly. Erin felt anger bubbling inside her. _What did I do wrong? _ She thought. _ What did I do so wrong, to make a girl that barely even knows me, angry at me? _Erin spilled thoughts out. "Look here Piper," She said. Piper looked at her. "Can you tell me what I did wrong to make you angry at me? You didn't even know me before this past hour." Erin instantly knew she had said the wrong thing. Erin heard about Piper's charmspeak, so, Erin knew Piper could tell to leave the camp in an instant, and Erin will. "Why am I angry with you Erin?" Piper respoke her question. "You are a mortal. Mortals, in my eye are not valuble enough to save the world." Erin answered angrily. "Rachel's a mortal." Piper raised an eyebrow. "Rachel is not a regular mortal like you are Erin. Rachel was destined to be the Oracle, to tell the future. You? What are you destined to be? Nothing. If it wasn't for you, I would be on the quest, saving the world with Rachel, Annabeth, and Percy." Very fortunately, Chiron cantered in the Pegasus stables. "Ah, well my dear Piper, I sense tension in this room. Erin is new. I well, expect you to treat her well. Am I right Piper?" Piper looked guilty, like someone caught her stealing pizza. "Y-yes, sir." Chiron looked at Erin in the eyes. His brown eyes was thousands of years old. "It is time for dinner Erin. Lets go."

**How do you like this chapter? Check out my other story-Percy's Journal/diary Please review!**

**~Annabeth Jackson33**


	5. Chapter 4, Percy

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan, Blah, blah, blah,**

**Author's note: I sorry I updated so later than I said I would. I was busy! Chapter five will come out as a New Year's present.**

**Review and Enjoy! **

**Here it is….**

Chapter 4, Percy

PERCY WAS TIRED FROM ALL THE ATTENTION HE WAS GETTING. When he had arrived from Tarturus, (long story,) and he and Annabeth closed the Doors of Death, on the monster side, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leo had closed the Doors of Death on the mortal side, he was like a demigod rock star. (Which was very possible.) All the Aphrodite kids followed him like a puppy heeling it's master, which Annabeth was not very pleased about, the Hephaestus guys making him an honorary shield, the Athena kids were actually trying hard to make him be an 'expert at the Greek language' they had said. Percy could also see Frank, Hazel, and all the other seven being treated like rock stars too, but the campers were mainly hugging him. Here and there, a Roman kid would call him 'Praetor,' and he tried to help them get over their fear of the sea, and of course, Poseidon's Roman form, Neptune. At Capture the Flag, both of the teams wanted Percy on their team, and let Tyson or him capture the enemy's flag. Percy was nice about it of course, but he was getting tired. Ella the harpy was now new friends with Camp Half-Blood's oracle, Rachel, comparing prophecies nobody could figure out. Right now, Percy was lying on his bunk, with Tyson next to him, forging something out of scraps of metal. He had already made a car, a spaceship, and a bug-killing mini centaur. He was humming while he worked, which meant, Tyson, the leader of Poseidon's underwater Cyclopes army, was happy. Percy was happy with that. Suddenly, a new thought popped into Percy's mind. _How are we going to get a prophecy for this quest? When the Oracle IS part of the quest? _He suddenly stood up, which made Tyson stop humming. Tyson looked up, his big brown eye filled with concern. "Brother," He said. "Is everything okay?" Percy his head, as if to say _Yes Tyson, Everything is okay. _Tyson dropped his head again, and went back to humming and making something out of scrap metal. Percy opened the seashell door, and stepped outside to the afternoon sun. _Good news, _he thought. _Chiron is standing outside talked to random romans. _Chiron glanced up from his long talk to Reyna, the Roman praetor, that Greek centaurs were different from Roman ones. "Why, hello Percy." He said. Those three words made Dionysus look up from his BUYING WINE magazine. He grunted. "I expect Zeus wants me to say, hello Peter Johnson, Blah, blah, blah." Percy rolled his eyes when Dionysus wasn't looking. "Hello, Mr. D. Good day today for wine isn't it?" Dionysus only muttered, "Underage drinkers, mmmmhhhhfff" Percy shuffled his feet. "Uh, Mr. Chiron, I have a question about…. The quest Annabeth, Erin, Rachel, and I are going on." Chiron nodded his head. "I am open to all questions Percy. So please, ask away." Percy took a deep breath and started; "Well, Rachel a member of the quest, right?" He asked. Chiron nodded his head once more, this time to say _yes._ "Since Rachel is a member of this quest, she won't be able to tell the prophecy, won't she?" Chiron nodded his head again, also to say _yes. _"Then," Percy paused. "Who will tell the prophecy for the quest then?" Chiron looked at Dionysus. "Oh yes, I suppose it is time for the stupid prophecy paper, blah, blah, blah." Dionysus rolled his eyes and went back to drinking Diet Coke and reading his BUYING WINE magazine. The radio behind him kept on blaring random pop music, and right now it was playing 'Locked out of Heaven,' by Bruno Mars. Chiron sighed a long, thick sigh. He cantered to the back room, and a minute later came out with a yellow parchment. "This is the prophecy." He said. "Take it to your friends, though, not the mortal one. Bring the mortal one to Dionysus and me." He turned to Dionysus, and started talking in rapid Ancient Greek. Percy took the cue, and he left.

Percy found his friends in the Pegasus stables. He caught sight of Blackjack, and he whinnied _Master! Did you bring some doughnuts for me? Though, sugar cubes would work out just as well. _ "No Blackjack," Percy answered Blackjack's request. "I did not bring any doughnuts, and sugar cubes aren't good for you." Blackjack sighed a Pegasus sigh. He turned to Porkpie, his Pegasi friend, and Percy looked for Annabeth, Rachel, and Erin. "Hey guys!" He called out. "First of all, Chiron and Dionysus wants to talk to Erin….." "The wine dude? He creeps me out!" Erin interrupted. "Shhh!" Annabeth warned. "Dionysus doesn't like to be called 'the wine dude!'" "Anyways," Percy continued, while Erin is talking to Mr. D and Chiron, Rachel, Annabeth, and I will be looking at the prophecy which is in my pant pocket. Erin huffed and left to the Big House. Rachel's eyes, at that very instant, turned bigger than Archimedes' sphere. (Also known as the weird metal basketball, much to the Hephaestus cabin's distaste.) "The paper prophecy…. Oh my gods! It's finally time for the world to unfold….!" Rachel whooped excitingly. "Unfold?" Percy asked her. "I really don't think the world is folded right now." Annabeth glared at him. "Seaweed Brain," she grumbled. "Don't you realize? It's the last chapter, like Chiron said. Many years ago, at the Trojan War, Aeneas, the son of Aphrodite, well, when he was traveling to the place soon to be Rome, he went on this… quest, not the normal kind. He used a paper prophecy as well, since the Oracle wasn't there. The world unfolded, like Rachel said, he created a new form of the Gods, Zeus became Jupiter…" Percy cut in, "Wise Girl, after spending two weeks at the Roman camp, I think I know the forms of the Gods in Roman very well now." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever Seaweed Brain. But, don't you see? We are using the paper prophecy, and if you don't get what I'm saying, you really _are _a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth used a special effect on the _are, _as if she was putting all she had on it. "Read the prophecy Percy." Rachel said, getting to the point. Percy pulled the old parchment out of his jean pocket. The parchment said,

_Five shall go east, and see the Ancient lands,_

_ Many will die, at the bonds of her hands,_

_ Giants shall fight, when heroes are away,_

_ But, the heroes shall stay. _

_ Heroes will make an important choice-_

_ Whether Olympus is to leave, or stay._

**Okay, even I'm facing it. The prophecy doesn't make sense, and I'm a terrible rhymer. Please, excuse the terrible prophecy, and pay more attention to the story. I'm really sorry I'm so late with the update, and I don't think Chapter five will come out on New Years. I'm sooo sorry! But, incase I find the time, (which I don't think I'll will,) Chapter five MIGHT come out on New Year's. Please review!**

**~Annabeth Jackson33 **


	6. Chapter 5, Annabeth

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan, Blah, blah, blah**

**Authors note: ****_Sorry. Chapter five did not come out as a New Year's present. But anyways, Happy New Year's!_**

**Review and Enjoy**

**Here it is….**

Chapter 5, Annabeth

ANNABETH FELT THE DAY WAS WONDERFUL. She had finally met Percy after the long summer break, and found out that Percy was friends with a mortal girl. (Annabeth didn't like the girl part of it.) _Don't be jealous Annabeth, _Annabeth thought. _Percy won't even look at Erin like he does to you! _But the truth was, Annabeth _was _a little jealous. Erin was her dream girl. Erin had shoulder-length dark brown hair, brown-blue eyes, pink cheeks, and everything Annabeth wished she had but didn't. Percy, who was next to her, jerked Annabeth out of her selfish thoughts.

"Annabeth? Um... Annabeth?"

He said. Annabeth shook her head, her blond curls which were tied in a ponytail bounced around her face.

"Sorry guys, but what were you talking about?"

Rachel scrunched up her eyebrows and answered Annabeth's question.

"We were talking about the paper prophecy, Annabeth."

Annabeth tried to look like she only missed out a little. She hoped Percy wouldn't notice her nervous look, but her luck failed.

"So Annabeth,'' He said. "The Prophecy said _Giants shall fight while heroes are away. _What do you think that means? Using Rachel's suggestions please."

Annabeth felt her cheeks turning blood red.

"Um," Annabeth stuttered. "Well, what did Rachel suggest again? I didn't quite catch it."

Percy, with a confused look whispered to her, "Rachel suggested that we were the heroes, you know."

Annabeth nodded. This was one easy question. "I think, since Rachel said we were the heroes, and while we were away, the Giants from Gaea's force might attack Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. That's why we need the quest to steal the secrets of the Labyrinth. So Gaea and other future enemy's won't use it. But, Rachel. Didn't Delphi say that it would make our camp indestructible?"

Rachel nodded.

Percy said the next line of the Prophecy. _"But, the heroes will stay, far away." _

Everybody looked tired.

Finally, Annabeth said, "I suppose we will find out what the paper prophecy means, on the quest. At least it didn't say anything about heroes dying or anything like that."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Uh, Annabeth?" She said nervously. "It kind of did you know. It said, _Many will die and the bonds of her hands." _

Annabeth looked down at the floor. "O." She said, sounding very melancholy.

Percy put a bright note into the paper prophecy line. "Well, it didn't say _heroes will die at the bonds of her hands._ It said _many will die at the bonds of her hands. _So, that could mean, since there are  
two girls here, you girls could kill a lot of Gaea's army."

Rachel still looked nervous. Suddenly she said. "Whoa. Something's wrong here. It said _five shall go west, and see the ancient lands. _But, we only have four, which are me, Percy, Annabeth, and Erin."

Annabeth cocked her head sideways.

Percy laughed. "Annabeth doesn't know!" He shouted gleefully.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth growled angrily, and a little embarrassed.

Rachel cut in to put out the beginnings of a wildfire. "Guys and girls, I'm sure we'll find out, later."

"Anyways," Annabeth said quickly, almost admitting defeat against Percy. "Let's go to the Big House and ask Chiron what we're going to do."

Chiron was looking sad. But, that didn't mean much because he usually always looked like that, like he was witnessing many heroes death's.

He squinted in the bright afternoon sun. "Ah," he sighed. "The fifth member has already requested, if you will accept his help." Chiron said, motioning his hand the fifth member to come in.

Rachel stepped back. "Jason?" she asked.

Jason looked down on the tiled floor. "Well, I want to prove to the camp that I can do a Greek mission, so I can prove I'm a worthy Greek. I'm tired of the Romans. But, please don't tell them that."

Percy grinned, showing off his brilliant white teeth. "Man," he said boyishly. "I thought you'd never say that."

Jason's face slowly appeared to be a grin. "Same." Was all he said.

Annabeth stepped in, putting her arm around Percy's back. "Anyway's Jason." She said. "We'll be leaving tomorrow at dawn. See you then." She flashed a pretty smile, and guided Percy out of the door.

**Okay. Did you like it? I tried to follow ****_with grace and courage's_**advice. **Thanks for your support!**

**Well, I know I updated late in the day. But, at least I updated, right?**

**~Annabeth Jackson33**


	7. Chapter 6, Rachel

**Hey Guys! I know, your probably were wondering where the heck I was. I just decided to take a break-and start ****_reading _****some stories on here-so forgive me! Please!**

**I have someone to honor here, ****_With Grace and Courage _****is the most wonderful fanfictionier of all time! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Okay, back to business. Looky! Percy's here. "Say the stuff Percy, and I'll give the way to Poseidon's underwater palace!"**

**Percy: Sure**

**Me: Yay! Now say it.**

**Percy: Here it goes, all rights go to Rick Riordan. Done. Happy?**

**Me: Very!**

**Heres the chapter….**

Chapter 6, Rachel

OKAY. RACHEL WAS FEELING NERVOUS.

She was packing her duffle bags for the trip. Annabeth told her not to pack to much, since most of the time they'll lose it on car crashes and stuff. But, she didn't listen.

She stared at her bags, in the cave of the Oracle. "I'll be back," She swallowed. "At least, I hope."

Her words echoed. _This is your first quest Rachel! Feel happy! _She thought.

"Quit it!" She screamed. "I'm talking to myself! I think I'm going mad!"

She took a deep breath, and walked outside where the morning light blinded her. She caught sight of Annabeth.

"Hey Rach!" Annabeth called.

"Hi." Rachel called back, with a tiny wave.

Annabeth looked around. "I know where Percy is," She said. "He's obviously still sleeping, I helped him pack last night."

_Wonderful, _Rachel thought in her head. "Do you know where Erin is?" She questioned Annabeth.

"Nopes." She answered, popping the P.

Rachel rolled her head. "That's just great. It's seems like we need Chiron more than ever now!"

Rachel and Annabeth found Erin with Chiron. Erin looked at Rachel for a long moment.

"I'm coming." Were the only words she mouthed out.

Annabeth smiled. "Wonderful," She said.

Rachel's face morphed into a pretty grin. _Perfect! _She thought. _Now, the only think we need now is a still snoring Percy._

"We still need Percy, "Annabeth said, speaking Rachel's thoughts.

Erin jumped to it. "Then, lets go. No, we still need Jason too!"

Rachel facepalmed. "First stop, Poseidon cabin. Second stop, Zeus cabin. Then were up and going." _I hope Jason packed his bags, _Rachel thought silently.

When the girls arrived at the Poseidon cabin, Rachel rapped her knuckles at the seashell front door.

"Who is it?" A sleepy voice sounded out. "It's us Percy!" Annabeth shouted. "And if you don't open the door and come out, your going to find a punishment waiting for you!"

"Ah, I see. It's Annabeth, Erin, and Rachel. Jason's slept with me tonight, and you just woke us up sooo,"

Annabeth eyes darted angrily to the door and Thalia's pine tree. The sun was almost to the middle.

"Fine guys, just make it quick!"

A couple of minutes later, a sea scent wafted into everybody's nose. Percy and Jason came out. Percy had two blue duffle bags with him, one with the label MIAMI SWIMS, labeled on it. The other had ZEUS ELECTRIC, boarding the blue bag.

"Wazup?" Percy slanged.

"Stop using slang!" Annabeth half-shouted and half-talked.

Jason grinned. "Miss Smarty Pants as usual, I say _whatever._"

"Boys," Erin spat.

"You guys are out now, lets hop to the quest!" Rachel said, grabbing Percy's and Annabeth's hands. She dragged them to the border, where Chiron and the campers were waiting for them.

"Good luck!" Drew shouted. Her attitude changed because her boyfriend, Bobby Fletcher, made her happy.

Chiron walked over to the quest mates. "I wish you all luck. Jason, Rachel, Erin, make sure to follow Percy's and Annabeth's advice. They've been on quest's before, and they have been through the labyrinth."

"Yes Chiron." Jason grinned.

"Bye!'' Reyna called.

Jason, Erin, Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel stepped over the magic boundaries, and headed out, for the beginning of a new quest.

**Hey! How do you like it? I'm making a new poll on my profile, ****_how are my stories? _****It's helps me know. Anyways, how do you like it? **

**Review PUHLEEZE!**

**Thanks.**

**~Annabeth Jackson33**


End file.
